Harry Peverell
by knolanz
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Harry leaves Britain in search of himself little did he know that he wold find it in the past with the chance to prevent bad decisions from being made.


Disclaimer: this is a fan fiction the character belong to JK Rowling, i do not own Harry Potter.

prologue

after the battle at Hogwarts harry left the great hall in search of a warm bed to take a well deserved rest, but on his way to Gryffindor tower he ran past a great number of the survivors who thank him for finally ending voldemorts reign of terror, little did they know that their words hurt him more than they could possibly imagine. He had paid for their victory with the blood of his family and friends.

once he arrived to his bed he could not help but think about his future and realised that he had no idea of what he was going to do with himself. since that fateful halloween at Godric's hollow his sole purpose in life have been the defeat of Lord voldemort, he had been raised as a weapon and now that he had fulfilled his destiny he was left without a purpose, sure right now his victory earned him a position of unequalled power and prestige but how long was that going to last, the wizarding world had proved countless times their fickleness, it wouldn't be log before they turn against him whether for the death of the "respectable members of society" or his inability to save the countless inocent lives lost during the war.

Once this realisation struck him he began to realise how woefully unprepared he was to face the world, he was an average student in every field of magic, except for defence, and he had no idea how to carry himself in society having been raised by the worse kind of muggles, he didn't even know who he was now that Voldemort was gone, he certainly wasn't "the chosen one", he wasn't the boy-who-lived, and he wasn't the wider of the light the people were going to expect, so with that thought he decide to leave, he needed time to find himself and figure things out so he took some parchment from one of the desks in the dorm and wrote a letter to his friends.

the first thing he wrote was his apologies to his friends for leaving whiteout saying goodbye , the he went on to explain why he needed to leave, and finally he told the he wold return when he was ready.

he called for kreacher and asked him to retrieve his thing left in hermione's bag and he set off to Gringotts to empty his volts , he wold need the gold and he wasn't sure if he wold have the time or chance to go to the bank then he bought a new trunk with several levels and the strongest of protections, he bought clothes, books, every healing potion he cold think of and so Harry Potter left Britain.

His fist stop was france the he rented an apartment where he cold heal and relearn every thing he should have learned at school, he stayed there for a year before continuing with his journey, once he felt ready to face any challenge, he decided to visit the ancient magical sites around the world to find magics long forgotten. he went to Egypt where he polished his curse breaking skill and found many odd artefacts and spells, then he went on to China, India, Greece, Rome, he went to america, he visited the native tribes an went to Mexico, Peru and any place where there was magic, he visited and although he pushed the boundaries of magic further than any before him he couldn't help but keep feeling the pit in his stomach , he couldn't get over his failure over not being able to save his family and friends and that was he finally found the answer to his problem.

Deep within an ancient ruin long forgotten by man laid the layout of a forbidden ritual with the purpose of sending the caster back to the past to prevent catastrophes as he understood it was a forbidden blood ritual because man was not supposed to alter the time line, it is impossible to know the consequences of any change, but still he needed to do it, it was the first time since he left his home that he felt hope, hope to right some wrongs on to build a real life for himself for although he was arguably one of the dos powerful wizards in the world, the fact didn't gave him any joy, so he did it.


End file.
